The New Maid
by Nicole.Marie.Love
Summary: ON HIATUS Bella Swan has found a job as a maid. What happens when she finds her new boss attractive? What happens when he can't help but want to touch ad tease her? Oh, and her new boss just happens to be Edward Cullen. im kinda bad at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and as I call it the 'happenings'. **

**Summary: Bella Swan has found a job as a maid. What happens when she finds her new boss attractive? What happens when he can't help but want to touch ad tease her? Oh, and her new boss just happens to be Edward Cullen.**

**Characters: **

**Isabella (Bella) Sawn -19**

**Edward Cullen - 23 **

**Mary Alice (Alice) Brandon - 19**

**Jasper (Jazz, Jazzy) Hale - 22**

**Rosalie Hale (Rose, Ro, Rosie) - 19**

**Emmett Cullen - 24**

**(I will add the rest as I go)**

**Chapter 1:Bella POV**

**Well at least I got through the interview okay. It's sad to say I can't say the same for my panties. The minute I walked into that room I couldn't help but stare. I could feel it leaking out of me just by the sight of him. I wonder what would happen if he touched me? Oh, shut up brain, you know that can't happen, no matter how much I dream it would. Now all I have to do is tell my two best friends, Alice and Rose, about Edwa - Mr. Cullen and to wait for him to call. **

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"_**Come on Bella, how could he not like you?" **_**There goes Alice again, giving my the 'You're gorgeous so shut-up speech'. **

"_**Maybe because I'm average, plain, boring." **_

"_**Bella, you know that's not true." **_**Ugh! Even Rose doesn't agree. I mean she is the girl you would put on posters!**

"_**Actually, no I don't. You guys are always telling me that I'm pretty and smart. If that's true why am I single?" **_**There, let them pick at that, because this conversation has taken a turn for the worse.**

"_**Well Bella, that's because everyone who ever got the courage to come up to you got turned down." **_**Well, Alice does have a point there. But it's only because all those guys were nasty and douches. It's not my fault I have better standards than that. **

"_**Well, it seems like all I attract is scumbags with no idea what personal space means." **_**Haha, maybe I can turn this around, or at least change the subject.**

"_**Fine Bella, be stubborn and don't listen. Alice and I will just leave if that's all you needed us for." **_**Wow, what crawled up her ass and died? Maybe she finally realized her boyfriend isn't worth her time.**

**See, Rose has been dating this douche of a boy, yes boy, he doesn't have the balls to be a man. Well anyway his name is Royce King and he treats Rose like crap. Not to mention that he insists that he knows where she is 24/7. One afternoon we went to a club and he called the cops on Alice and I saying we kidnapped her from him. Too bad for him Rose had our backs and told the cops the truth. Lately I've been getting this bad vibe from him. Alice and I have been talking about it. She thinks he may be cheating on Rose for holding out on him. We've tried telling her but she just ignores us. Maybe I should tell her about Edward's brother I met earlier during the interview. He said if I had any single friends willing to meet him or something to just call him.**

"_**Rose, what's up? You seem really pissed off. I'm hoping it's not from our talk. Did something happen will Royce? You know you can tell us." **_**I was truly worried. Normally she would tell us immediately if something happened. Maybe she's thinking of dumping him.**

"_**Uhm, well this morning I went to Royce's apartment because we needed to talk. I guess I should've called before I went but I just didn't. Well anyway when I went in I heard some moaning and banging so I walked into the bedroom to find him in the middle of having sex with that slutty bitch, Jessica Stanley." **_**By now Rose was half sad and half angry. She had this look on her face that told us she needed to vent and I we didn't let her it could be bad. **

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**So that is exactly what we did. She told us everything. How she yelled and punched and just royally messed up both Royce and Jessica. We started to laugh when she told us how Jessica tried to hide under the bed the minute she saw Rose. We praised her for the strength to stay long enough to not just brake up with him but to make sure she had all her shit she had left there before leaving. She made damn sure she didn't have to go back to that hell hole. It's a good thing that she didn't really see him around much because now we don't have to worry about any sneaking around we would've had to do to avoid that thing. **

**Once she was relatively calmer I took the chance to tell her about Emmett. I know that once she meets him and they talk for awhile they will be happy together. Rose is just the kind of girl he would need. Well at least from what he told me. After they get together then everyone will be happy. Well everyone but me. Rose and Alice had their men, I was just waiting for mine.**

**Rose has an older brother, Jasper. Him and Alice have been pinning after each other for years but just last year they finally got together. Now we can't seem to separate them. You can't even sit in the same room because their loveliness could be sickening at times. Either way they are amazing together. **

**Now if the man I wanted wasn't my boss then it wouldn't be so hard. Maybe if I try to….. *RING*…*RING* and there goes my phone.**

"_**Hello?" **_**Man who would be calling me.**

"_**Ms. Swan, I presume?"**_** Oh, that voice, I know that velvety voice. It's him, it's Edward Cullen. **

"_**oh, yes. Hello Mr. Cullen. What can I do you for?"**_

"_**Well, I was calling to tell you that you got the job. I just need you to come over so we can discuss the details."**_** OMG! I got the job, now that is some good news!**

"_**Okay, when and where?" **_**As long as I have time to prepare and get dressed I'll be good.**

"_**Same place as the interview, say 6ish." **_**Well I have long enough to prepare and get dressed. I should call Rose and Alice to help with my choices though. **

"_**Okay, see you them Mr. Cullen." **_

"_**Yes, see you then… Bella" **_**Oh holy hell, he called me Bella. **

**This is my first fanfic. I know it's not the best but if you could just review and tell me what you think I'd love it. **

**XOXO**

**~~Nicole~~**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and as I call it the 'happenings'.

Chapter 2 Bella POV

"_Bella stop moving! You're gonna get burned!" _And there she goes screaming at me!

"_Alice, I am right here stop screaming!" _

"_Well if you stopped moving I wouldn't need to yell at all! Now let me finish your hair."_

It is currently 5:45 and Alice is finishing up my hair. Right after I got off the phone with Mr. Cullen I called her to help me get ready. After a quick shower Alice shoved some clothes at me. When I later inspected I found it to be worn skinny jeans, a tight band t-shirt and some death traps also known as heels. Now I might not be the most experienced with them but at least I could walk and stand in them. But if I even think about dancing with them on I'll be flat on my face in seconds. Now these didn't too bad with only 3 inch heels. She also had me grab my new midnight blue leather jacket. After I squeezed into everything she started with my make-up. She said she did it up light so it looked more natural. Last she started curling my hair, letting it hang loosely down my back.

Rose was supposed to come but she said she just wanted some time alone. After promising to call later we got off the phone. I did mange to get the information I needed out of her. That Emmett and her had set up a date for a day during the week to meet up. I'm glad that they'll be meeting. I trust that Emmett will treat her the way she deserves.

"_Okay Bella you can look now." _With one last touch of her hand to my hair I turned to face the mirror.

I was shocked but not as shocked as I was the first time she played Bella-Barbie. I looked good, not as good as Rose and Alice normally do but for me I looked amazing. Now I just had to get to the Café and meet up with my new boss.

"_Wow Alice, thank you."_

"_Oh Bella, it was nothing. I hope you have fun tonight. Call me when you get home."_ With that the little pixie walked out of the door and went back home.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Wow, he looked good enough to eat. Stupid brain! It was true though. He was wearing a pair of dark-wash jeans with a pair of sneakers. On top he wore a regular white t-shirt with a black jacket over it. On anyone else this outfit would look casual but on him it just made you want to jump him. Oh, how I wish I could. He wore a perfect smirk on his face, his eyes trained on me. Did I mention his hair? No? Well on top of that gorgeous head he had his great hair. I like to refer to it has sex hair. One, it makes you want to just rake your hands through it and two it was so untamed it looked like he just had amazing sex. It was the best copper color with mixes of café, chestnut, and gold in it.

By now I was standing behind the chair across from him. He got up and brought the chair out for me. When he went to push it in I swear I heard he inhale then groan. Now my first instinct was to check if I smelled but when I checked all I found was the scent of my strawberry shampoo and the freesia perfume I had used. Maybe I weighed too much? No that couldn't be it, I was always told I was as light as a feather. Oh well, I doubt he'd tell me.

After he sat down and we just sat for a couple of moments awkwardly he broke the silence.

"_So Miss Swan, I only have a few rules to tell you then you can asks questions, okay?" _I was so distracted by his velvety voice all I could do was nod my head.

"_Well, you are required to clean every room in the apartment, no place is off-limits. Now with all of my maids are live-ins, so you will have to move in. You will have your own room and you can keep it however you like since quests are not allowed in there. You will be paid for your work. Also if it's not too much if I so request for you to do so you will also cook meals for me. You will have free time everyday to do whatever you want. You are allowed to have friends over if you wish, but under no circumstances may you have men in the apartment unless I say so. Understood?" _God he looked so good right now. Oh, wait he asked me a question. Since I was speechless I just merely nodded. And so he continued.

"_Also, you will be required to wear a uniform of my choice. If you do not have it on when you are working there __**will**__ be consequences. Now you will need to be moved in by Wednesday so you have 3 days. If this is a problem I will call my brother and have him help you. When you arrive I will not be home so I got you a key."_

Uniform? Consequences? Well okay. After taking my key we parted since I had no questions. After getting home I called Alice and told her what was up. Her and Rose agreed to help me pack and move in. After a shower and change of clothes I laid in bed. Quickly falling asleep with dreams filled with my new boss.

Thank you to those reading. I will be updating as soon as I can. Maybe even tonight. So tell me what you think. Oh and any ideas on what the uniform should be like? J thanks

XOXO

~~Nicole~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and as I call it the 'happenings'. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXX_XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 3: Bella POV**

**Alice, Rose, Emmett and I spent the next two days packing up everything I owned that I had with me. Alice decided to take me shopping for new clothes on Tuesday. I almost had to run out of the mall when she brought me into a lingerie store. She had me get all new panties and matching bras, saying I needed to "spice it up a bit". I still hadn't found out what my uniform would be. When Emmett and Rose went out for their date I was finally left alone since Alice was spending the night at Jaspers. **

**I took the time to take a relaxing shower, well as relaxing as it can be when in the middle you get a knock at the door. I quickly grab a towel and throw it on, not caring for a moment about opening the door half naked. **

**Once I checked the peep hole and saw no one I slowly opened the door after unlocking the dead-bolt. I open it to find a plain brown box sitting outside. Since there is no return address I bring it to my room and set it on my bed. After opening it up I rip away the tissue paper and look inside. There sitting on top is I note. **

_**Dear Miss Swan**_

_**Enclosed in this box you will find your uniform. **_

_**You are required to where this every minute you are working.**_

_**No excuses. No alterations.**_

_**It must be clean every morning. **_

_**Also you will find a pair of shoes and socks to go with them that are also a part of your uniform. **_

_**Everything in here must be worn at all times while working.**_

_**Only alterations made by me are done when and if I see fit.**_

_**When you arrive tomorrow morning you are allowed to start putting your room together.**_

_**But the minute the clock hits 7pm you must put on your uniform and start your duties as my maid. You will start by cleaning the floor up in the kitchen. It should be spotless when I get home.**_

_**From Edward Cullen, your new boss.**_

After putting the note down I removed the shoes, well what he called shoes, what I called death traps. I now stood holding a pair of 6-inch black Jimmy Choos. Now, after removing the shoes the socks were on top. Holding them up I see they come up to the top of my knees. Finally I see my uniform, at first all I see is red, black and white strips. But after removing it from the box and looking at it all I think is, 'he has to be joking'. Since I am only wearing a towel I change into it throwing on a black lace thong. Once it's on I turn to the mirror and almost fall over. I can't help but think 'I look like the cliché French maid'. It is a dress with a hem just long enough to cover my ass(arse), with lace/frill as a trimmer. It is so low-cut my breasts are practically falling out of the top but it covers my nipples so I'm in the clear. It has no sleeves just 1-2 inch solid black stripes. The bodice part is almost like a corset with a sipper up the back. It squeezes and pushes my breasts up making them go from there regular C to almost a double D. I can't help the blush that runs up my neck and face thinking about bending over in this.

After stripping off my 'uniform' and jumping back in the shower I am the picture for most sexually frustrated women today. But me being too tired I just think about my grandmother and grandfather having sex to relax my release completely.

After throwing on a simple pair of boy shorts and a matching tank top I jumped into bed. The only problem being tomorrow was Wednesday and I would need to go move into my new home. Then at 7 I would have to clean. At some point the would be home and see me in my 'uniform', be repulsed and run for the hills saying I'm fired and to get out.

XXXXXXXXXXXX_XXXXXXXXXXXX

After waking up I had Rose and Emmett help me bring everything into my new room at Edward's apartment. Then they left abruptly murmuring about a date they needed to get to. After spending hours fixing up my room I looked at the clock to realize I had 15 minutes to get changed and start working. I quickly threw on my outfit and heels with the socks and headed toward the kitchen. I then spent about an hour washing and scrubbing the kitchen floor until I heard the front door open. My breath hitched just knowing he would soon she me in my 'uniform'. I suddenly felt like Cinderella on my hands and knees scrubbing at a floor. I quickly got to my feet and prepared myself to face my new boss. I could hear the noise of him hanging up his coat and removing his shoes. Then I heard him enter his room, probably to change into something more comfortable.

After a couple of minutes I heard his sock-clad feet start to come toward the kitchen. The looked up just in time to see his eyes widen then relax filled with what seemed to be lust? Slowly I saw a seductive smirk spread across his beautiful face.

"_Isabella..?"_ He states almost as a question almost as a command.

"_Yes Mr. Cullen?" _The confusion is so evident in my voice it scares me.

"_Since the floor is dry you can start your next task."_

"_Okay. What do you need me to do?" _God, just tell me before I turn into putty.

"_Come to my room and I will show you." _With that he turns around and heads toward his bedroom.

"_Holy hell."_ Is all I have to say.

XXXXXXXXXXXX_XXXXXXXXXXXX

Well there it is. The third chapter. Reviews would be lovely.

Any ideas what he'll make her do? ;)

~~Nicole~~


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and as I call it the 'happenings'.

XXXXXXXXXXXX_XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4: Bella POV

Well I might as well get this over with. Getting up all my courage I could I walked slowly towards his bedroom. The only noise I could here being my death traps clicking against the hard wood floor. Once I got to his bedroom door I push it open slightly, hesitating then push it open fully.

Wow, his room is a mess. There are socks, shirts, pants and shoes all over the floor. Then I pick out the empty hamper next to another door I suspect to be his bathroom. Besides it being messy his room resembles him a lot. The furniture all being dark rich color, the floor being covered with a black carpet. The bedspread was a virgin white with splashes of red. Like I stated earlier, wow.

"_Isabella, I'm going to need you to clean up all of these clothes and put them in the hamper for me. I would do it but what would be the point of having you here?"_ Well that's not exactly what I dreamed he would ask me to do after having me come to his bedroom. I guess I could do it but I don't get the point. After standing there awkwardly I start getting to work.

Worrying about loosing my balance if I squatted to gather the clothes I choose to bend over. But I forget to notice that when I do so the hem of the dress lifts to my waist, displaying my ass(arse), clad in my black lace panties, to my new boss perfectly. I only notice when I go to get a shirt from next to his desk where he is seated and here a quick intake of breath. Quickly straightening up I turn to face him.

He has this intense, smoldering look in his eyes that quickly turns my insides into goo. I pull my bottom lip into my mouth where I begin to chew on as my nerves rise. But in doing so his attention is drawn to my mouth. What he does next doesn't just surprise me but arouse me.

He quickly stands, towering over my short 5"4' stature. All I can do is stare up at him waiting for him to speak.

"_Now Isabella, I have a question for you." _While saying this his right arm snakes around my waist pulling me flush against him. His left arm skimming up my arm to rest on my neck.

"_I see you added to your uniform, now I don't remember telling you it was okay to add these sinful panties to it. Do you?" _Now his right hand was planted on my ass(arse). Just having his hand there was making me wet. Remembering that he asked me a question I shake my head no.

"_Hmm, so then we will just have to remove them from you since that's not where they belong. Right?" _He was smirking while both of his hands were now placed on my waist under the dress. Having the tips of his fingers trim my lace panties, making my 'problem' worse. Once again at a loss for words I nod my head, giving him the right to remove my panties from me.

After torturing me by slowly moving them down my legs until they hit the floor he gripped my hips and pulled me just that much closer to him. In doing so I realize that his erection has been pressing against my lower stomach the whole time. Taking this information I feel my traitor blush creep up my face. He also noticed it but it just brought my breasts to his attention.

"_Hmmm. Looks like I picked out a good uniform. I'll definitely have fun with this. Don't you think so?" _I guess I should respond to him verbally. Maybe if I beg he will help me with the problem that's slowly leaking down my thighs.

"_Please, Mr. Cullen."_

"_Please what?"_

"_Don't fire me, I need this job, I'll do anything." _I was just staring at him with my best pair of puppy dog eyes hoping I can keep my job.

"_Fire you? I plan to do the opposite, you see there is a reason I gave you this uniform. Would you like to know those reasons?"_

"_Yes, please. I'll do anything." _

"_Yes, that's what I was hoping you'd say. I'm sure you can feel my problem pressed against that sexy stomach." _With a nod of my head he continued. _"Well, I need a little assistance taking care of it. And you will help me, wont you my sweet little girl?"_

Oh god, with him talking like this I wont last much longer before jumping him and thoroughly riding him until we both get our release.

"_Mhmm, whatever you need Mr. Cullen"_ Earning a groan from him I felt his cock get even harder against me.

"_On your knees Isabella" _Quick to please him I dropped to my knees while he started on his belt and zipper. After a couple of moments he dropped his pants and boxers to the ground. And oh my god, was he huge. His member was standing proudly at it's full 10-inch length, waiting for me to wrap my sweet lips around.

"_You will take me into your mouth and suck me off. Correct." _His hand was now gripping my hair tightly while my lips were centimeters from the tip of his cock. I quickly nodded my head and with that he plunged his cock all the way into my mouth, hitting the back of my throat.

"_Oh…god…your mouth...feels….so fucking…..goooooooood." _The words being separated by each of his thrusts into my mouth. I made quick work of licking and sucking him as he went in and out of my mouth. Occasionally scrapping my teeth against him and each time earning a grunt of please.

"_Oh…fuck…..I'm gonna…..I'm gonna cum…fuck." _With that he came in my mouth ordering me to swallow it all. Which I did gladly, loving his taste on my tongue.

XXXXXXXXXXXX_XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Well there you go the 4th__ chapter. _

_The 5__th__ will be up soon enough._

_Would love to hear thoughts._

_Hope you enjoyed._

_Please review. _

_~~Nicole_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and as I call it the 'happenings'.

XXXXXXXXXXXX_XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5: Bella POV

After that night my job became a little hectic. First he gave me a new set of rules.

_**List of Rules**_

_**1) No men in the apartment without permission.**_

_**2) Uniform must be worn during working hours.**_

_**3) Only I can change/add to your uniform.**_

_**4) Must finish list given to you before your working hours end.**_

_**5) If I request for a meal to be made you must follow orders to do so.**_

_**6) Never back-talk.**_

_**7) You must address me as Sir or Mr. Cullen during working hours.**_

_**8) You must follow all orders given to you.**_

_**9) Your door must be open at all times unless told to close it but in that case it must be unlocked.**_

_**10) Friends can only be here when you are not working.**_

_**11) All clothes worn while you work for me must be approved by me.**_

_**12) Always answer with a verbal response.**_

_**13) Never and I mean never go against orders. (it should be obvious).**_

_**If any of these rules are broken there will be consequences of my choosing. Also if I add any more rules you must follow them also.**_

God, some of these sounded ridiculous like 7, 9 and 11. Like really? Who is he my boss or my father? He must approve all my clothing? He'll make everything I wear look like something a prostitute would wear. I shouldn't be complaining though. If he doesn't like what I'm wearing he will just make me take it off, in front of him. Or he might change it somehow. As long as I don't have to be seen in it by anyone but him I am fine with it I guess.

Well after that heated cleaning session I had on Wednesday I should be glad that he left me alone. Now it is Friday and I am so happy to be almost done with my list. Especially because I only have to work half the time on the weekends then I have to during the week. Wait, what am I going to do on the weekend? All of my friends left for college. Oh man, how am I going to last all weekend with Edward by myself. Also I was wondering if he would have a women over. So far the whole time I've been here he hasn't had anyone over. He also hasn't tried to do anything with me since Wednesday. Not even a flirty remark.

XXXXXXXXXXXX_XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was now almost time for Edward to get home. I had been cleaning all day and I was not even tired yet. I learned that if I have extra time to use it to sleep so I could have enough strength to do anything I am needed for. Today he chose something else for me to wear. He said that whatever is hanging on my door when I wake up is what I should wear while I am working. Well today proved to be the skimpiest outfit. Oh, he also tells me how my hair should be.

I had on red, white, stripped, knee-high socks paired with a pair of midnight blue, 7-inch, stiletto heels. When I first saw the heels I thought I would die. He picked these knowing I wouldn't be able to get things off the floor without bending over to show my ass(arse). My barely there outfit didn't help either. I don't even really have an outfit. It's more like pieces of cloth stuck to my body. I was wearing a pair of white boy shorts that had a border of blue at the top. They were so tight you could almost see through them. Then I had on a seductive red bra. Over top of that I had what used to be a tank top but now it is not even close. It was cut so it just covered the bottom of my bra showing off my flat stomach, my belly-button piercing and my little heart tattoo I got on my upper hip. He had requested to have my hair down my back in curls, which is exactly how I did it.

With the last dish dried and put away I heard the door open and close. I knew it was him, I could sense it in my bones. You would think after 3 days of him staring at me shamelessly I would be used too it but I wasn't. So when he walked in and froze at the door I knew today was different there was a reason as to why he had me wear this outfit. Maybe he was going to have me assist him in getting a release again. He could also just want to tease me. But I think it was cause he was repulsed by what he saw. This outfit showed the most of me. Just like I knew it would my cheeks started to burn with the blush rising in my veins. I just hoped whatever he had in mind would help me with my sexually frustrated self. So when his eyes turned on me and all I saw was a lust crazed monster I got a little scared. He started to stalk towards me like he was my predator. When he was just a foot away from me his face broke out into a sinister smirk.

"_I see you followed my instructions my sweet."_

"_Yes, I thought it pulled my whole uniform together with my hair down."_

"_Hmm, I suppose you are right. And what a delicious outfit it is." _Now this I had nothing to say for but I knew I had to answer him.

"_Yes, Mr. Cullen, it is."_ I can't even believe I just said that. But then again I know it is true so I don't really care now.

"_Hmmm, I like when you call me that. Do you know what it does to me, my sweet?" _No, but I am pretty sure I can guess. By now he was just touching my body with his. So I had a good idea what I do to him when I formally address him.

"_No, but I think I have a good guess Mr. Cullen."_ There I said it, now I just have to wait until he responds to my comment.

"_This is what you do to me. And you know damn well you do it." _With that said he thrusts his hips into mine and starts grinding on me. Making my panties wet in the process. With us this close I can almost feel every inch of his cock pushed up against me.

"_Now what are we going to do about this problem and your problem? Hmm?" _While talking he slipped his hand into my boy shorts and was sliding a finger up and down my wet folds, thoroughly teasing me.

"_I think I have an idea Mr. Cullen. But the question is will you agree with my idea or come up with your own."_ I am pretty sure that he will go with his own idea but will want o know mine.

"_Well I have my idea. How about we discuss this in my room? We will be able to get comfortable before we take care of our problems." With that he removed his hand from me and took my hand. He led me into his bedroom where he had me sit on his bed. He moved all the way up to the headboard and motioned for me to come to him. When we were settled on his bed he spoke. What he said shocked me completely._

"_Now my naughty little maid, how are we going to take care of our problems? I think a punishment is in order. Now what one to use is the question."_

XXXXXXXXXXXX_XXXXXXXXXXXX

_HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! _

_I know its been a couple of days since I updated but my brother was leaving and I had to watch my nephew. I just wanted to give thanks to everyone who kept with me. Now I just want everyone to know that I will be going back to school on Monday so instead of an update everyday it might be every other day. Except on Mondays, I don't plan on updating due to lack of time but if I have time I will update. Also on the weekends I might update multiple days a day and then not at all the next. I just wanted to let everyone know that so I don't have to keep explaining why I am not updating right away. Well that is all I have to say for now. Until next time. I hope you all enjoyed your holidays. _

_OXOX_

_-Nicole_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and as I call it the 'happenings'.

XXXXXXXXXXXX_XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6: Bella POV

"_A punishment? But I followed your rules. I don't understand."_

"_Yes but by doing so you teased me. Now you have to take care of my problem. Then we will discuss yours." _

With that said he got up and walked towards the bathroom. I don't know where he was going with this but I don't think I cared really. He started to slowly undress himself as he stepped into the bathroom. He beckoned me with his finger to follow him, so I did. When I was next to him he closed the door and the words he uttered had me wet at the spot.

"_Now my little girl, you will help me with my problem. I need you to strip down bare for me, slowly."_

"_But Sir, how is that going to help your problem. I don't understand."_

"_Don't refuse me what I ask for just do it."_

When I just stood there looking at him he got a little irritated.

"_Strip now! Slowly."_

Not wanting to get into trouble I started to do what he asked. After removing my top and I went for my shoes.

"_Take off the socks. Put the shoes back on after."_

So I did as told and removed the socks. Putting the stilettos back I straightened up. I had to remove my bra and boy shorts then I'd be naked in front of him. So I went for the bra first. Turning slowly unclipped it and let it slid from my shoulders. I held and arm in front of my breasts as I lowered the shorts. Showing off my ass as I did so. Now I stood there in front of him naked besides the shoes.

"_Turn around slowly for me Bella."_

I made sure to cover my breasts and pussy from his view with my arms. I didn't know how I felt about this. But my body did by the wetness dripping down my thighs.

"_Naughty, naughty, drop your arms Bella. Let me see all of you."_

At first I hesitated but I didn't want him to get mad so I slowly dropped my arms from my body. As I did so I saw his eyes darken with lust and saw him lick his lips. Since he was already naked except his towel he decided to explain what I was to do next.

"_Now you will do everything I tell you to. I want you to get in the shower and turn on the water. You will wash yourself in front of me as I jack off and when I'm about to cum you will get on your knees and drink it all up. Okay? Now get in there."_

As I turned on the water he dropped the towel and got in the other side. I made the water warm and stepped in turning it on. It was a little awkward with the heels but the bottom of the shower was textured so I wouldn't slip. I still didn't understand why he wanted me to wear them but I didn't mention it.

As I washed my body and hair I noticed him started to jack off. He was holding himself up with the wall while the other hand glided up and down his cock. When I went to wash my pussy I turned around. But he groaned and muttered a no. So I turned to face him while I got my breasts all soapy along with my pussy. His dick started to twitch in his hand so I got onto my knees ready for his release. He gripped my hair and shoved his cock into my mouth while his cum ran down my throat as I swallowed quickly to get it all. After I finished he had me stand up and rinse off.

By now he was visibly relaxed but when he reached out and placed his hand on my cheek my breath quickened. He pushed me against the wall of the shower as his mouth descended on mine. When our lips touched it was like a spark ran through me. It started slow and passionate but it quickly got out of hand as we grew needy. I gripped his hair in my hands as he devoured my mouth. When he licked my lower lip as for entrance I gave into him willingly. Although when we ran out of breathe his lips didn't leave my skin. He nipped and licked his way down to my collarbone only pausing to lay a kiss there.

He tried to go towards my breasts but I wouldn't let him. It would make me feel cheap. I already do but that would just be too much to handle. We had to talk before we went any farther.

"_Mr. Cullen, what does this mean. Why me? Why did I have to wear the heels? I don't understand what this is."_

"_Shhh, my sweet, this means we have much to discuss. Why not you? You are amazing. I love a women in heels, it's sexy. And neither do I but I know what I want it to be."_

We pulled apart and I couldn't do anything but stare at him. What does he mean? His next question answered my unspoken thought clearly.

"_Bella, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" _

I was speechless.

XXXXXXXXXXXX_XXXXXXXXXXXX

I know it's been awhile since I have updated but I had to focus on school because my grades were slipping and then I got sick with the flu. I was going to update last weekend but I was apparently not well enough to even touch my computer. Well that's what my mother said.

So I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Please if you want a new chapter this weekend REVIEW

~~Nicolee (: 3


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and as I call it the 'happenings'.

XXXXXXXXXXXX_XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 7: Edward POV

I just couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't live knowing someone else could scoop up my precious little sweet. I had to take her as mine. I can admit I was a selfish bastard. I didn't truly deserve her either, with the way I've been treating her but I couldn't help it. She is just too sexy for her own good, I'm surprised no one already tried to snatch her up for themselves.

"_Bella, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" _

There it is finally out there. I just hope she says yes, I don't know how I could go on watching her work in those skimpy outfits and not be able to kiss her and touch her whenever I want.

"_Uhm, yes?"_

"_Silly little Bella it's a simple yes or no answer."_

With this her face broke out into a gorgeous smile. I couldn't stop the smirk spread across my lips. I knew now she would never turn me down. We are both so invested into each other it's dangerous.

"_I would love to."_

"_Good, I wouldn't have it any other way."_

I couldn't stop the smile I had now gracing my lips. I also couldn't help but bring her into a warming hug. She was now mine and I couldn't be any happier.

"_Why me?"_

"_Why you what sweet?"_

"_Well look at yourself! You could have any woman of your choice and they would willingly drop their panties at a smile from you. Why choose someone below you? Someone boring, plain, ugly?"_

"_Isabella! You will stop talking like that right now! You are not boring but exciting. Not plain but unique. Not ugly but stunning. I wouldn't want anyone else here with me now. You are the only one I want now and forever."_

That is just plain nonsense. How could she think about herself in that way. She is one of the most pleasant, wonderful, caring people I have ever met.

"_Then there is the fact that I'm a low class whore and I barely know you."_

"_You. Are. Not. A. Whore. Why would you say such a horrid thing?"_

"_Because it's true! I just let you fuck my mouth in the shower! And I work for you! In anyone's book that is a whore."_

"_Well I am not anyone, I am your boyfriend. Well at least I think so. You never made it clear."_

"_I would love nothing more then to be your girlfriend… but I can't let you do that. I would be bringing you down. Stopping you from meeting your one and only."_

"_Yes, you can let me do it and you will because you couldn't stop me from meeting someone I already met."_

"_Oh, I see. Then why are you not with her?"_

"_How do you know I'm not?"_

"_What are you trying to say Mr. Cullen?"_

"_I'm trying to say you could be my one and only. If you would just give us a chance you could see that. I have only know you for a short while but I am already completely enamored with you."_

"_oh. Well I guess we could try. Under one condition."_

"_Depending on what you are asking Miss Swan" _

I love our little play with names. It's pretty entertaining.

"_I get to see some of my girl friends once and awhile."_

"_Since you asked so nicely and since there will not be any males I have to worry about I guess you could. Every weekend and any days off. But you have to check with me first so I know where you are and that you are okay."_

"_Oh I'm sure that can be worked out very nicely."_

"_Now if we are done with this little talk I would like to go to bed with my girlfriend."_

At this statement Bella nodded her head and turned her face away hiding her blush.

We rinsed off before we stepped out of the shower and dried off since we had been standing in there talking this whole time. I grabbed a t-shirt and gave it to Bella explaining that she didn't need anything else to go to sleep with tonight but me. I threw on a pair of simple sweats and walked to the bed. Pulling back the covers I let Bella get in bed while I turned off the lights. Snuggling into the sheets I pulled her against my chest by her waist. I could feel her bare back side poking out from under my shirt against my stomach.

Right before we fell into our peaceful slumber I heard her mumble a goodnight.

"_Good night my sweet Bella."_

I laid a kiss on the top of her head and let sleep over come me.

XXXXXXXXXXXX_XXXXXXXXXXXX

There is no amount of words I can say that can tell you all how sorry I am for keeping you all waiting. I just simply got dragged into everything going on and it became to be too much so I put the stories on hold. I hope I never have to do that again but it could happen at any moment. I hope you all love the chapter. It's really just a filler chapter since I have no lemons going on but the next should be longer and have a lemon in it but I'm making no promises.

Will love as always ~Nicolee (:


	8. AN

Hello, I know you were all looking forward to a new chapter but I am deeply sorry to say that I don't think I will be continuing this story. I just don't have my heart in it anymore. I don't want to half ass something if I don't believe in it. I'm sorry to have to do this but I think that I will leave this up and come back to it when I have fresh new ideas. If anyone would like to take over this story message me and I would be glad to discuss it with you.

For anyone who I may have upset I am truly sorry and hope you don't hate me! I still have my other story in case any of you are reading it and I will be continuing that one. I might start this new story that's been brewing in my mind for awhile. If anyone wants any certain type of story I would consider writing it because I read a variety of different types but they are all Twilight related and mostly E/B. I'm open to most ideas so just hit me up with one and I'll get back to you on it.

Once again, my apologies to you all. I hope you don't take it out on my story. Also I have a couple of days out of school coming up so if there is a chance for me to update this soon it will be those so don't take this off your alert list just yet. I hope to still have you as readers in the future.

~Nicole3


End file.
